


Imagine seeing Batman for the first time

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix





	Imagine seeing Batman for the first time

[loufok](https://tmblr.co/ZKsXdx1kCF_tR)


End file.
